Tribal
:The People Of Tribal Believe in a strong Goverment who has the ability to lead a nation out of poverty and ruins and into power and greatness. About Tribal :Tribal is a medium sized, developing, and old nation at 204 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tribal work diligently to produce Uranium and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Tribal has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tribal does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tribal detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Tribal will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National Anthem During the fall of the old Germany and the rise of a more military like nation Tribal adopted the more familiar "O du schöner Westerwald" folksong for reasons unknown. Motto Tribal motto represents and means that in order to run and maintain strong and powerful Nation that the nation must have a Strong and Determined leader, and if a nations leader who does not posses those traits will be conquered or destroyed. this goes for the old german goverment. Goals On Cybernations Tribal Goals on Cybernation were simple at the time but over the months have become more of a challenge. #Large Population #Larger and More Powerful Military #Ranked Number 1 #Develop its First Nuclear Missle Fictonal Nation Biography The history of Tribal goes back to the time of April 21, 1999 when the country of Germany broke out into Civil War. The Civil War was caused by dispute among the German people and and they're goverment. People felt that the Goverment had become weak and was not fit to run the country anymore. While some thought peaceful protest was the answer for change in the goverment others simply thought marching up on the capital Berlin and demand the goverment step down, A dispute among the two groups of people broke out. Eventually the option to march on berlin was agreed and would begin the march on April 21, 1999, However no one expected the Goverment to resist with force and the civil war soon began. The war went on for seven years until the weakend German goverment finally collapsed. planting the seeds for the creation of the new nation Tribal. After the German Goverment collasped the Population spent months trying to reform and build a new and more powerful form of German goverment a descion was finally made on August 21, 2008 By the founder/current ruler, Tobias. And thus Tribal was created.